The Cats' Pleasures
by Lemonfur
Summary: Lemon one-shots! Rated M for a reason! MATURE CONTENT, beware! Open for requests as well. Have fun! * Lemons * * Mating *
1. Introduction & Foreword

**-.-.- MATURE CONTENT IN THIS STORY -.-.-**

_Author's Note:_

Welcome to **The Cats' Pleasures**!

The entire story is rated **M **for a reason! Not suitable for everyone!

**...oo...**

These one-shots will be lemons, if you haven't noticed yet.

So, feel free to suggest any cats - but **no OCs**! Only cats that are actually in the books!

You can also decide whether it's

Canon or Crack,

Love, Lust or Rape

or Straight or Slash,

or just give me the entire plot.

But please note that I will **not **be able to do **everything **you request!

**...oo...**

Here are some pairings which I will **most likely** do:

Dustpelt x Ferncloud/paw: **DONE**

Brackenfur x Sorreltail

Squirrelflight x Brambleclaw: **DONE**

Firestar x Sandstorm x Hattie

Cinderpelt x Littlecloud

Sandstorm x Firestar x Cinderpelt

Birchfall x Whitewing

Bluestar x Oakheart

Tigerstar x Darkstripe

**UPDATE:**

Clawface x Littlecloud x Blackstar

Hollyleaf x Ashfur

Breezepelt x Ivypool x Hawkfrost

**UPDATE II:**

Redtail x Brindleface

Lionheart x Tigerclaw x Whitestorm

Nightcloud x Leafpool

Bumblestripe x Dovewing x Tigerheart

Lionblaze x Honeyfern

**...oo...**

Thank you!

**Lemonfur**


	2. Fern & Dust

_Author's Note:_

**Hi guys, so this is the first chapter of The Cats' Pleasures!**  
><strong>I'm grateful for all the reviews I've gotten, and I'm really considering to do some of them. Anyways, I thought I'd start off with FernPAW and Dustpelt,<strong>  
><strong>as they have the most kits in ThunderClan, they have been doing this a lot :D This is about their first time, though.<strong>

**I honestly don't understand why some of you seem to hate Dust&Fern so much. Come on, Dustpelt is - apart from his stupidness as an apprentice - one of the best warriors in ThunderClan, and Ferncloud is a compassionate queen. Three litters aren't too much (Willowpelt's had three as well - from three different toms!), and I think it's only fair for the cats to choose what they want to do to help their Clan.**

**Anyways: one of you reviewers - without a name, obviously - OMG! I had this chapter already typed up before you reviewed, this is too crazy! So this is definitely dedicated to you, anonymous reviewer ;D I'm probably doing the ClawXLittle one. Maybe that's why he became a med cat then...**

**Please note that not every chapter will be as long as this one (3000 words!)**

**So please enjoy, and, if you like it, review!**

**Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING.**

**...oo...**

I opened my pretty, dark green eyes. Then, I hissed - my mentor, Darkstripe, had nudged me awake roughly again. Many times he had already put his tail in an inappropriate way to a certain area between my legs when I didn't obey - and even when I obeyed. It was hopeless. I knew that it would take moons and moons until I would finally be made a warrior - even Thornpaw, who was much older than me, was still an apprentice.

So, that meant moons and moons more of training with Darkstripe. I sighed.

My mother had told me that Darkstripe had been in love with her once, moons before she had my sister, Sandstorm, with Redtail, and then finally myself, and Ashpaw. But Brindleface hadn't wanted to be his mate, so I was the one who got punished. It was just so unfair! Sometimes I even thought that Darkstripe imagined that I… was her.

I padded out of the apprentices' den, circling my gaze around the clearing. Then I spotted him. _Dustpelt_. His handsome dark brown tabby fur shone brightly in the sunshine, while he was talking to… Sandstorm. Again. I gulped. Sandstorm told me herself that Dustpelt had been in love with her once, when they were still apprentices, but she hadn't returned his love. _Ha, when an apprentice is in love, it's never for real_, she had said. Fox-dung! I was in love myself, and one day I would prove to Sandstorm that even an apprentice's love could last forever. But in fact, I was glad that it's not always this way - if Dustpelt still loved Sandstorm, I could as well go and mate Darkstripe, join ShadowClan, or just drown myself in the river.

"Staring at him again, ain't ya?" Darkstripe sneered. I shot him an evil glare, stubborn as I was. That resulted in feeling another hard blow, from behind this time.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. "Hunting patrol. You and me. Now," he commanded harshly. Then, he went off, flicking his tail across my spine one last time.

I shivered down until my bones. _No, don't do this to me. I'll tell Dustpelt. I will! And then, you'll be dead. _After padding over to the fresh-kill pile and sharing a vole with my brother, who didn't even ask why I behaved like I did today, I decided it was best if I just went to join Darkstripe in the forest, _training_.

"Bye, Ashpaw," I mewed, "have fun." Did I already mention that this was so unfair? He got to train with Dustpelt! "Yeah, you too! Wow, you must learn a lot from Darkstripe. He's a _senior warrior_, after all." My brother spoke with so much admiration in his voice, that it totally made me want to puke my vole out again. I purred slightly and escaped through the bushes. _Let's get this over with. _

"Hello, little one," my mentor sneered as I approached him. _Little one_. It made me shiver, once again. It was always the same procedure. When the training began with him running away and not caring about me, or eventually hitting me, then it would be training. If he greeted me with ''little one'', it meant, uh, something else.

If I can be honest - it meant him trying to mate with me, and me being the one that runs away. And then I would sneak out into the bushes behind the apprentice's den and sob my heart out, firstly because my mentor was utterly disgusting, and secondly because Dustpelt would never want me, if he knew what Darkstripe did to me.

Luckily it hadn't happened that often - yet.

"Hi. Can I just go hunting? Alone? And drop everything off at the elders' den then? And at Cinderpelt's, and at the nursery?" I rambled down what I always said. Darkstripe pulled his lip up, so that I could see his yellow teeth. _Yuck._

The next thing that I saw was the floor. No, really, my muzzle was being pressed into the sandy floor. By Darkstripe._Yuck again. _

I wanted to escape. Desperately. My instincts told me to rise my lower rump up in the air, to get up again in an easier way, but Darkstripe kept me down.

Then, he mounted me. Oh no. I had to get out. Now.

I felt something rub across my core. My core that had never been touched in _that _way before. And it wouldn't, not now, and not by Darkstripe!

Hissing, I crept a bit forward - I could do anything but pull backwards, because if I did, he'd enter me. And I definitely didn't want this!

What scared me the most was that everything happened in complete silence. Not only that Darkstripe didn't say anything, but also there were no birds singing, no prey running, no cats hissing. _Nothing_.

"Let go of me!", I shrieked. It was worth a try, at least.

My mentor gripped my ribcage with his disgusting, dirty and sharp claws, so that I literally felt my skin being ripped apart.

"Ow!" I yowled, louder than I ever had. "You disgusting piece of fox-dung, let go of me!"

I heard cat-paws nearing us. No, I felt them on the ground, just how mice felt paws. Then, I realized that I _needed _to do something, or my virginity would be stolen just like that. I quickly retracted one hind paw out of his grip, and raked it across his inner sides, that resulted him yowling just as I did earlier. I sighed. It was nothing new to me that Darkstripe treated me inappropriately, but never before had his disgusting member touched my core. It was so disgusting! Did I mention disgusting?

Suddenly, there was another hard blow, and Darkstripe was knocked off of me. Huh, finally! I let out a deep breath and quickly took a few steps forward, getting in a defensive position. Then, I spotted _him_. My angel, my savior. Dustpelt!

Ashpaw at his paws, he raked his claws of one paw across Darkstripe's forehead, while the other one was hitting into his stomach.

"Don't - ever - touch - her - again, you fox-hearted dog! Get out of our sight, right away. I'll let Firestar know about this, I promise," Dustpelt mewed. Even though he tried to make it sound evil, his voice was still the prettiest of all to me. He glanced at me, and I couldn't help just staring at him. "Ashpaw, guide him back to camp. And get Brackenfur", he commanded. Then, his gaze fell upon me once again.

"Come with me," he whispered gently. I nodded me head, and his fur immediately brushed mine.

After walking through the forest for a bit, only to get away from the horrible place, Dustpelt sat down. I did the same, facing him.

"Thank you… thank you so much," I mewed gratefully. _My perfect tom, you could rescue me from every cat in this forest_, I added in silence.

"Don't worry. I'll always save you… Fernpaw, until you have finished your apprenticeship, I will, along with your brother, join you in the forest with Darkstripe. I won't let you two alone again. Ever. I could rip him apart, I swear!"

I continued staring at him. I desperately wanted him to be my mate, when I was honest. Considering that I wasn't even _that_ young anymore, it might as well happen right away.

"Fernpaw, how often did Darkstripe do this to you already?"

"Um, not that often. Well, he's never gone as far as today, but he never actually m-" Dustpelt only nodded his head assuringly, he looked quite relieved.

"I don't want anyone touching you that way again, alright?"

I purred. "Why so protective now?" I tried to lighten the mood a bit, but Dustpelt's gaze was very serious.

"Hadn't you noticed that I'm very, very fond of you?"

"Oh, I'm very fond of you, too," I mewed seductively. The dark brown tabby tom's eyes grew wide, but then, a spark of disappointment appeared in them.

"But just like some sort of a mentor, or big brother, no?" he asked. Didn't he get the seductive tone of mine?

"Um, no. Actually not. I'm very fond of you in another way, Dustpelt. In a very different way." I couldn't help but whispering the last part of my sentence.

A heartbeat later, Dustpelt wound around me, purring. His muzzle touched mine and his tail stroked my spine. I shivered, but in a good way this time. _Finally! Go for it, Fernpaw. It's now or never._ "I love you."

"I love you, too!", Dustpelt mewed, so fast that he almost choked on his words. "I love you even more than you love me. I love you more than any cat has ever loved another one," he rambled, emotion welling in his eyes.

"Shhh, it's okay, Dustpelt," I smirked. "I'm just so glad that you saved me today. And just so you know, Darkstripe didn't rape me in that way. He just touched me inappropriately all the time," I soothed him.

"Oh," Dustpelt exclaimed. It had already gotten dark, and his tail was intertwined with mine.

"You must be scared of everything in that way now, I assume," he mewed. "But I really love you, and I was wondering… if you would like to be my- my mate?"

I stared at him in disbelief, my eyelashes blinking. "One day?" Dustpelt added quickly, his voice twitching.

"How about right away?" I asked him. If there was one cat in this forest I'd like to be mates with, then it was Dustpelt. My affection for him had started soon.

"Really?" Dustpelt whispered. "Really."

I bent down and started licking his shoulder, as I'd done many times already, but never with this purpose. The tabby tom purred louder than I'd ever heard him purr before. After a few more heartbeats of licking his soft fur, I'd finally reached the spot I wanted to reach.  
>I bent down again, in between his legs this time, and gave his member a gentle nip with my tongue. Dustpelt twitched and gasped loudly.<p>

"Fernpaw! You don't have to-" I did it again, and he moaned. That was enough of an answer. He turned so that I could reach his area better, and licked his length up and down, that resulted in more moans. Despite experiencing things of a totally new activity, I honestly wasn't scared anymore.  
>As long as it was Dustpelt here with me, it was okay. I felt my core getting wet in anticipation, and I could sense that Dustpelt smelled it, too.<p>

"Stop," he whispered after some time. Using his paw to gently push my head upwards again, he softly licked me across the muzzle, his whiskers touching mine. "Really want to do this, Fernpaw?" Dustpelt murmured, "you're only an apprentice, and I-"  
>But I stopped him. "I told you that I want this!" I hissed, turning around.<p>

"Don't leave!" the tom wailed, and I turned my head around to face him. "You didn't really think I was leaving, did you?" I meowed, crouching down and lifting my tail. Waves of anticipation were already radiating around my lower area, longing to be touched.

"Oh, Fernpaw!" Dustpelt meowed, but I didn't want to wait any longer. I reached out with my tail to grasp one of his paws, tightening it around his leg to force him forwards. I let go of him and curled my tail to the side, exposing my moist center to him.

"Just do it!" I hissed, raising my paw to press it to the ground again.

My mate didn't mew a word. My _mate_. Then, I felt his hot breath on my neck, licking my ears slowly, before he gently grasped my scruff in his jaws.

Pressing my sides with his hindquarters, my haunches were already throbbing from my heat. I _needed _him right away, and was more than relieved when I finally felt his tip at my entrance.

Dustpelt started rubbing it around my core, drawing it over my folds in tight circles. "So many times have I dreamed about this," I whispered, my voice filled with affection again. Waves of pleasure raised within my center, going up until my belly.

Dustpelt's tail joined his member between my legs, until… _oh_. His furry tail had started rubbing along the front side of my hole, hitting a spot I never knew existed over and over again. I immediately raised my voice to cry out in pleasure, feeling my love's vibrating purr on my neck, arousing me even more.

After a few moments, I felt myself dripping wet. Dustpelt didn't make any effort to enter my core, which annoyed me a little bit. My insides _needed_ to be filled! But Dustpelt probably only wanted to give me pleasure, saving me from the pain that most she-cats felt during mating, especially the first time.

_Oh no_, how did he know about that? Hopefully he hadn't done this before!

"Dustpelt?" I whispered, my voice almost breaking with insecurity. "You haven't done this before, have you?"

I felt him release his grasp on my scruff, licking my neck again. "Of course not, Fernpaw," he meowed, and I knew he was being honest. "You're my first."

Feeling another drop of wetness emanate from my center, I wasn't able to contain myself any longer.  
>"I love you," I whispered again, my heart beating so fast I wasn't sure it was healthy. Then, I pushed myself back, letting Dustpelt's member plunge into my core.<p>

Throwing my head back in a triumphant yowl, I felt my insides immediately wrapping around him, pleasure spreading in my area. Strangely it didn't hurt at all - he wasn't very spiked as many toms were - that was at least what Brightheart had told me about Cloudtail.

Dustpelt gasped into my neck fur, wrapping his forepaws tighter around me as he pulled himself out, the light barbs raking across my walls, pleasurable sensations blossoming inside me.

Finally, he thrust into me, eliciting a loud yowl. I bucked my hips back and screamed his name out loud as he pumped through my tight folds, stars blinking in front of my eyes. I raked my claws across the forest floor, savoring this moment as my love struck deep within me.

Responding to Dustpelt's heavy thrusts in a rhythm, I felt the sensations reaching even more heights. A loud purr escaped my throat, followed by smaller moans as he quickly slid his member in and out again, my core tightening around him, wanting to keep him inside.

But I knew that it eventually had to end - and so it did. I felt Dustpelt hit the same sensitive spot over and over again, my breath coming out in panting gasps. Just as I thought I couldn't hold it any longer, the tom yowled my name and I felt even more fluids gush into my core.

That caused me to instinctually buck my hips back one last time, his tip pressing into the spot, until I was pushed over the edge as well. Wetness dripped out of me, my walls tightening around Dustpelt once more.

I moaned my love's name as his heavy breathing came to a stop, and a felt more weight on my back. Dustpelt had collapsed, slowly licking my ears again.

"Did it hurt?" the tom asked after a while.

"Not in the slightest," I retorted, rolling us around so that I was laying on his belly. Closing my eyes, I licked him straight across the muzzle, nuzzling my head into his neck.

"I love you," Dustpelt whispered again. "That was so great."

And I could only approve of this.

Dustpelt and I, of course, remained mates after this. Secretly, at the beginning as I was still an apprentice, but I quickly got pregnant as a young warrior.  
>Darkstripe had been exiled from ThunderClan the very next day, sealing our luck even more. Sadly three of our seven kits from three litters died, complicating our relationship a small bit, but in the end, Dustpelt and I were always there to catch each other from falling. Even though not many knew so, the passionate mating was something my mate and I shared until our very last day.<p>

**...oo...**


	3. Bramble & Squirrel

_Author's Note_:

**OMG! It's so amazing that everybody who reviewed liked this story so much! I have really thought about some of your requests, and have even started writing some of them.**  
><strong>Several ones are already here on ff dot com written by some other authors - which, honestly, made me decide against them at first - but I eventually came up with some plotlines that immediately made me want to type the chapters up. :)<strong>  
><strong>(For example; the Graystripe &amp; Silverstream one is probably the chapter I'm going to post next!)<strong>

_PurpleFlyingToasters_**: I thought that Lion x Honey would be an impossible quest, but then I thought of something. I've got the raw story of it now. :)**

_slashsoulreaper_**: Oooff. Now Jay x Fallen is pretty hard! I've wanted to write something "harsher" for a longer time now, but since I've never written about the Ancients or Jayfeather's dreams before, that may be difficult. But I'll try eventually!**

_Aduial Rana_**: You see, I've added Holly x Ash to the update list, and included Breeze x Ivy to Hawkfrost. :D Dove x Tiger might be more difficult - I don't just want them to meet up and mate, that would be boring. So I'll probably do this pairing when "The Forgotten Warrior" is released, as they haven't interacted much in "SotM".**

_Anonymous reviewer "D"_**: Now that "Bumps In The Road", a story about Willowpelt's life - which I find really fascinating - has been posted by BrightfurOfThunderClan, I've decided against something with Patchpelt, as this includes him a lot. For now. :D Read this story though, it's really great & explains a lot! (And thanks for your support!)**

_Oakii & Wildflower712_**_:_ Blue x Thrush will be difficult as well, as I don't own "Bluestar's Prophecy", and really don't remember how Thrushpelt acted.**

_soulfur_**: I am _not _doing incest, sorry. There are some Breeze x Jay lemons on here, though.**

_Anonymous reviewer_**_: _Leaf x Night might be added onto my list!**

**So once again, requests & constructive criticism is very much welcomed.  
>This chapter is about Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, right after THE Gathering in Sunrise. Have fun<strong>!

**…oo…**

She had betrayed him. Lied to him.

Made him believe what she had _wanted _him to believe. For many moons. For years.

The amber-eyed tom padded silently into the forest, not wasting a moment to turn his head around and look back into ThunderClan camp again.

A blur of dark ginger scurried after him, but the dark brown tabby didn't notice. His long claws raked across the sandy floor, and hooked themselves in with every step he took.

"Brambleclaw!"

It was a voice Brambleclaw knew too well that had screamed his name, on many different occasions as well. On _much _different ones.

"Brambleclaw, wait! I can explain!"

The she-cat had called him again. But Brambleclaw couldn't help but think about the sweet and good times they had spent together, curled up under the stars; even if it was just for one heartbeat.  
><em>No<em>. Quickly, the tom tried to get the memories off of his mind, and walked even deeper into the darkening forest.

"Brambleclaw, hey! Wait!"

Waves of anger had started to rise in the deputy's chest once again - how could she have done this to him? After all these moons they'd spent chasing each other, and having senseless fights when they could have been together all the while?  
>The entire time she had lied about something so important, something with a much different value than her little fling with Ashfur. Their <em>kits<em>. She had made Brambleclaw live a lie, a much bigger lie than he had chosen to live himself before.

Hawkfrost and Tigerstar had only cared about power and might, and Brambleclaw had let them blind him with their rage. But never had he believed to be blinded by another emotion - an emotion called _love_.

If he was sure of one thing, then it was that his love for her wouldn't stop - ever. No matter how much he'd hate her for what she did, Brambleclaw knew he would always love her.

But at this moment, hatred and aggression were the things that covered his sight.  
>Letting his rage take over his common sense, he dashed around to face her.<p>

"Squirrelflight, what do you want?"

"Brambleclaw, I-" the she-cat tried to mew, but he interrupted her.

"No!" the tabby yowled, turning his head around. "_What _is there to explain? _Why _should I ever wait for you again?" Brambleclaw spat, raking his claws across the forest floor once more, almost as if he was to draw blood.

Squirrelflight stood behind him, her head hanging low, but her tail was curled to the side. The she-cat was in heat again; and her actual plans for that day had involved to seduce Brambleclaw at the island, right after the Gathering. Every time they mated, the green-eyed warrior still tried to get pregnant. If there was one thing in life she wanted to glue to her, then it was her mate; and having kits together was definitely glueing.

But of course her plans had to be ripped to shreds.

An almost sadistic laugh escaped the tom's lips. "I believed you, Squirrelflight… I believed you all along," he spat, shaking his dark head in disbelief.

"But Brambleclaw, you have to understand! I did it for Leafpool, and only for Leafpool! For _her _as _my _sister! I _needed _to do it, she basically forced me to! It's not as if I-"

"It's not as if you what, Squirrelflight? Could explain how you managed _not _to conceive kits with me, during all of the moons we've been mates? Or could explain why you wanted to prevent a _friendship _I shared with my only brother? Or possibly could explain why you chose Ashfur to cheat on me with?"

"Brambleclaw, if you don't let me speak to you, I won't be able to explain _anything_," the ginger-coated cat whimpered, waving her tail around, spreading her scent in the air.

The tom hissed and turned around. "You made me live a lie, Squirrelflight. I won't be your mate anymore, _ever _again," he whispered, each word leaving his lips excruciatingly slow.

"But-"

"No buts!" he exclaimed, the deep voice turning ice cold, but somewhat husky.

"Brambleclaw, wouldn't you do _anything _to protect Tawnypelt as well? Leafpool could have been exiled, she could have been _killed_! I only did what I had to do, I swear..." A sigh interrupted the she-cat's speech.

"You know, I _wanted_ to tell you, it... it was Leafpool who didn't trust you! And I just _had _to remain faithful, what could I have done? She would have told everyone... that I am not even able to conceive kits! I'm useless. For a she-cat I'm useless," Squirrelflight wailed, her eyes wailing up.

Brambleclaw looked away again; a jay had landed on top of a holly bush. _Oh_.

"Are you... are you sure?"

As if Squirrelflight hadn't even expected the tom to answer, she twitched in shock. "Pretty much," she meowed. "I mean- you and I, uh, you know... a moon ago or something. Or maybe it was two. I can't remember."

"So what? Why are we even talking about this, Squirrelflight?" Brambleclaw hissed, "I am done here. You hurt me, and I can't trust you again, it's as simple as that. I feel like I could tear every tree in this forest... out. From its roots."

"Brambleclaw, please," she tried to soothe her... former mate, but he wouldn't obey.

"Now stop!" the tom growled, but his next words were a hiss, "saying my name. I've heard enough, Squirrelflight."

Brambleclaw's brown paws were kneading the mud once more, his claws hooking in some of the smaller branches that lay around. The tom truly had to contain himself not to plunge forward and claw at Squirrelflight just like that. So instead, he let out a small hiss again.

"I don't even want to know what that was, what you told me about earlier? Something for us two at moonhigh? I don't want to know. And stop looking at me like that, Squirrelflight, it won't work. I am _not _going to forgive you, because truth is - I'm heartbroken. There! You have it here, right on my paw. I'm heartbroken because I don't feel anything anymore, nothing but pain and smaller flames of hatred. But this won't change anything."

"Brambleclaw... if you would let me explain, then maybe you would be able to forgive me... one day! I told you that I did it for Leafpool, and lying to you every single day hurt as much as seeing Feathertail, and Shrewpaw, and Cinderpelt die! But I loved being a parent... you and I both enjoyed it, didn't you?  
>And sometimes, there were small, short moments when... when I forgot that I actually wasn't their mother. But even this doesn't make me love them any less, it doesn't make me love <em>you<em> any less!"

"But I _told _you that you can't do anything. Nothing can change what you did," Brambleclaw hissed, taking a small step toward the she-cat. She had started to wave her bushy tail around again, and then... _oh_. Her heat scent hit his nose.

"Oh are you sure about that?" she whispered, bending her head to sniff between her forelegs, giving her chest a few firm licks. "Nothing? Really, Brambleclaw?"

"Stop."

Squirrelflight padded up to him.

"I said _stop_."

Another step.

"Squirrelflight, _stop _right away!"

Her dark ginger tail curled to the side.

"You can't even imagine how much I hate you right now," the she-cat murmured. "I hate you for hating _me_." A disbelieving exhale escaped her lips, but she stood straight before him.

"Don't..."

But Squirrelflight couldn't hold it any longer. Her tail went down, and started stroking her she-cat area, causing her to immediately let out a moan. She shivered in need and stretched her backbone, pushing her rear right up in the air.

"Don't you know that I need you, Brambleclaw?" she meowed seductively, kneading the ground with her paws. Squirrelflight gasped as her tail went inside her hole, and the tom's eyes widened.

He growled loudly, opening his jaws to taste the air again. "I hate you, too. So much," he whispered, letting his tom instincts take over. A warm sensation immediately spread in his belly as he took in her heat scent. Squirrelflight blinked at him, her tail moving in and out of her opening. He _needed _to see it.

It took Brambleclaw's entire might to finally drag one heavy paw forward. Starting to circle around the she-cat, his breathing increased as he reached her behind. She immediately released her tail from her hole, gasping again. Raising it up in the air again, it was clenched with wetness.

Brambleclaw continued to circle around his former mate, until he came to a stop next to her. Facing her from the side, the tom inhaled and exhaled once more before he meowed again, but it was only a whisper that came out.

"This is the last time."

The she-cat didn't move. Feeling his thick pelt brush her side as he padded behind her, she had to withdraw a shiver. _Finally_.

Then, he mounted her firmly, and his member entered her without hesistation. Almost aggressively, Brambleclaw grasped her scruff between his jaws, and began to thrust.

Squirrelflight's breath was short and abrupt as she backed her hips back to meet him. Her longing to be filled had finally come to an end, and she tried to capture each moment of this mating with Brambleclaw; as this may be... the last time.  
>How dared he to question her trustworthiness? Everything she'd done had to be done for a reason. Anger overwhelmed her pleasures again.<p>

Brambleclaw pounded in and out of her core, not caring about the pain he was causing to her scruff; but Squirrelflight couldn't care less either. Claws unsheathed, she raked the forest floor, imagining it was him.

Her heat scent was overflooding his nostrils, and her insides were dripping. She was tight, too; much tighter than she would have been if she'd kitted. But she _hadn't_, and in this moment it didn't matter.

Suddenly, Brambleclaw's spines pressed themselves to her walls in a way that made her want to explode, and she released. _How dare he_? Squirrelflight wondered. _We were supposed to release together! But if it's the last time_...

Coming back to her senses, she couldn't help but hit her paw to the ground again.  
>"I hate you..." she whispered, and escaped his embrace. Brambleclaw gasped at the feeling of loss; at the coldness that now enclosed his member.<p>

Growling, the tom sprang forward, trying to get Squirrelflight beneath him again; but he failed. Extending a paw, the she-cat slashed his shoulder with her unsheathed claws, taking another step back.

Brambleclaw had started to pant heavily. His member was throbbing and the dirt on her claws stung to his wound, but the only thing he wanted was a sweet warmth around _him _to give him his well-deserved release.

Squirrelflight shook her head and ran toward him, pressing her head firmly to his chest, knocking him over. Laying on his back, the tom raised his head to examine her facial expression - but he saw nothing. She took another step forward and stepped over him, running her paw across his belly. Luckily, her claws were sheathed now.

"You're weak..." she whispered. "Exposed."

The tension in the air was so heavy that Brambleclaw thought he could hear it crack. But nothing happened for a few heartbeats; Squirrelflight simply stared down at him. She shook her head once more and let out a pathetic sigh, as if he were worth _nothing_.

"I know that I made a mistake. We all do... Think about it," the she-cat murmured, her voice using exactly the sounds that he _adored_.

Panting heavily, the tom bucked his hips upwards, the flesh beneath his thick fur heating up again. He didn't care about what she was saying; maybe he would think about it later.

Squirrelflight bowed her head and opened her muzzle, and Brambleclaw regarded every singly motion of her as she extended her tongue to slowly, almost painfully, lick across his shaft.

The tom's eyes widened and then closed again, he sighed in pure bliss. Then he was in, and the sucking she did to him was one of the most intensive experiences he'd had. _Except for the pain she caused me just hours ago_.

And then she was gone.

"Be happy with or without me," she called as she walked away. Brambleclaw raised his head again, and sat up, curling his tail around his paws, feeling almost helpless as he watched Squirrelflight leave, waggling her hips suggestively.

"This was the last time!" he yowled after her.

After a few heartbeats, she was at his side again, whispering in his ear once more.

"_This was the last time._"

**...oo...**


	4. Oh my god & NO

**Oh my god. I wrote about cats fucking. Now that is something one should not be proud of. **

**Sorry to all of you who liked this story, but I am definitely not continuing this. **

**Leaving it up on the site for your fun though. If you want to adopt the story, you can tell me as well. But your writing must have some quality.**

**Until dunno, **

**Lemonfur**


End file.
